Fake Smiles
by OneStepForwardTwoBack
Summary: Here's the dilemma that's now taking place, this tantalizing girl is going to be my sister but guess what? I've just imprinted... on her." JacobxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Luckily I don't own Twilight otherwise Bella would have been run over by Emmett's jeep in the first chapter...kidding.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mom was still staring at the ring on her finger as she drove and I was getting slightly worried that we might crash soon if she didn't turn her gaze to the road. I was happy for her, I really was…but I just all around wasn't happy if that makes sense. See, I never wanted to leave Port Angeles, it's my home and my life lays there. I guess mom's new life lies in this La Pull place though and whether I like it or not I have to be part of it.

She's been dating Billy for over three months now and last week they decided to get engaged. However them being engaged also means us moving in with him and _that_ is the part I'm not happy about.

"I think you just ran a stop sign," I told her and she immediately looked up, shocked. It had taken her thirteen tries to get her driver's licence and anything that brought up losing it made her instantly panic. I didn't want her to panic, but at least now I had her attention.

"Did I? Did anyone see? Wha-" I cut her off before she could go into hyperventilation.

"Kidding, it's just that rock seems to be blinding you…" We both glanced down at the ring at the same time and she sighed, knowing I was right. The diamond really wasn't big at all, but in my mother's eyes it was probably the size of Mount Everest. Ever since my dad went to prison six years ago she's been edgy, lonely and sultry. And I'll tell you it's not great to have a depressed mother when your going through your adolescent years. Then ever since she met Billy in the elevator at the department store, she's been smiling again. She's been smiling even wider since they started dating and when he asked her to marry him I'm sure her jaw muscles must have been in agony.

"It's not too much is it?" Mom said holding her hand out for me to look, she didn't realize she'd let go of the steering wheel though and I let out a small cry as we swerved and she grabbed for it again instantly, biting her lip.

"Can you just focus on driving, please?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest and she sighed again.

Route 101 was enclosed in a heavy forest and overhead was a constant grey sky that rain fell from. It was raining heavily now, but that wasn't uncommon for Washington. The trees just blurred together as we passed, we were going to fast for me to try and tell each one apart like I used to when I was little. I'd been on this road a few times when we used to drive to Portland to see my grandparents at Christmas, but they'd moved to Florida last year to join the rest of the nation's elderly. Nana had always had minty breath and a big smile, grandpa had just sat in his arm chair snoring – that was how I remembered my grandparents and knew that was probably how I would be remembered by my grand-kids when I was old and wrinkled too. Sadly I knew this time we weren't going to their old condo in Portland though. We were going to our new home and family on some small reservation in the middle of this god forsaken forest.

I heard a buzzing coming from the dashboard and almost jumped out of my skin, mom just glanced at her cell and then at me, trying to contain her laughter. I'm scared of vibrating phones, it's embarrassing but all around understandable, "Can you answer it for me, hon?" Mom asked me and I complied.

Retrieving her Nokia off the dashboard I pushed down on the answer button and lifted it to my ear to meet her fiance's voice.

"Susie? I thought you'd be driving, let m-" I interrupted quickly, running a hand through my black hair.

"She **is** driving, this is Mollie." I told him and Billy was quiet for a second whilst I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hey Moll, I was wondering how much longer you and your mom will be? We can't wait for you to get here," _We_ was him and his son, I wasn't looking forward to having a step-brother and unless he's weird in the head he won't be looking forward to it either. I knew Billy had three kids, two older girls and the forementioned son, none of which I had met before.

I looked to mom and mouthed 'how long'.

"About twenty minutes," She told me and I repeated it to Billy.

"Great, just enough times for us to get up the banner!" I heard some background talking, but my jaw was already slack. There would be a banner? That was crazy, that was overdoing it, that was just...normal Billy.

"_Banner..._?" I finally choked out and he laughed at my tone, then hung up. I held the receiver to my ear for a few more seconds, just hearing the dialing tone. Mom glanced at me with concerned eyes, but didn't say anything. She'd heard the word banner and was probably trying not to laugh at my expression.

It turned out those twenty minutes passed to fast, faster than the trees had passed, faster than the sign that said 'La Push' had passed. La Push, not La Pull - I'd been wrong. But now I was staring at a small wooden house as mom stopped the car, she smiled triumphantly as the front door to the house opened.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not sure what will happen with this story, I'll say that now so tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I also changed the protoganists name just because I felt like it. So try not to get confused that she is now called Mollie instead of Anna. **

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own Twilight, so Bella's safe...for now...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jake, are you giving up Rach and Rebecca's old room?" Embry asked me, still interested in my soon to become step-sister. I was sure as hell not giving up my sister's old room, considering it was twice the size of my old room and I barely fitted in it anyway.

"Hell no," I replied, pinning one side of the banner they'd insisted on making to the top of the wall in the living room. _They_ being the pups, which sadly was becoming an even a fuller category.

"So you're not going to be hospitable and let her have the bigger room?" I shook my head simply, " God, you're already sounding like a big brother." Quil muttered and I threw him a glare.

I wasn't looking forward to this, not one bit and unless this Mollie girl was weird in the head she wouldn't be looking forward to it either. I already had two sisters and they were annoying enough, but dad thinks I need another one? I'm just glad I have more important things to do then worry about some brat.

"I don't really care what I sou-" My dad cut me off by wheeling himself into the room and loudly talking into the phone.

"Great, just enough times for us to get up the banner!" Dad exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's already up," I stated, collapsing on the sofa. Embry had pinned the other side up and was now admiring his work, oddly enough he'd been in charge of making the banner considering the pups were getting a bit too excited by the prospect of having an addition to the family. I could safely say now that Mollie and her mother would only be part of the Black family by name, they wouldn't be part of the pack though. That's where I crossed the line.

"Err…Jake," Embry was frowning at the banner and I glanced up to see what was wrong. Oh boy.

"It's upside down," Quil stated as he sat down next to me, not worrying about the fact that it now said 'welcome, Susie and Mollie!' the wrong way round.

"No shit," Embry muttered, taking the pins back out.

Dad laughed loudly into the phone and I raised an eyebrow at him, but then he hung up and wheeled himself round to face us.

"No werewolf stuff, not to start with. Wait a few weeks," He warned us and we just nodded in unison.

Some people said that Quil, Embry and I could be triplets and that we looked even more so like each other with the werewolf uniform - cropped hair, muscles, cut-off jeans and bare feet. I guess that didn't help the fact that Embry could be either one of us's brother. We'd tried to work it out hundreds of times, who had the most facial features and habits, but because we were so alike in the way that we could sprout fur when we wanted it was hard. Maybe if we found out Embry was my brother though then dad wouldn't need to get me another sibling in the form of a teenage girl.

I was happy for him to have found someone, since my mom died he's sort of been broken but always hid it with his big smile. I just wasn't happy that they had to be moving in with us, risking the possibility that they'd find out about mythological life. I guess if someone imprinted on Mollie then she'd have to find out sooner or later, but from the few times I've met Susie I can guess that she wouldn't take it easily. Can you imagine finding out your stepson and his buds have tails? I'd be freaked out.

I remembered the time when I first phased, it was both scary and exciting but it was great to finally be friends with Embry again, it was great that Quil became one of us little than a few months wasn't great was keeping the secret from Bella, I'd hurt her but not as much as her leech. I still can't fathom why she's marrying him, I still can't get over this heartbreak. But I'm doing what my dad does, I'm hiding it with a smile.

Bella, Bella, Bella, her name is forever echoing in my head and I don't mind. If her name is all I have left than I'd take it any day. Words can't describe how I feel, like the earth beneath my feet has disappeared, like the sun will never shine again. I can't imagine how much it would hurt if I had imprinted on her. Probably more, but that seemed impossible. I love Bella Swan, but she's chosen him. I let out a sigh and Quil raised his eyebrows at me.

I ran away for a couple of weeks when I found out they were engaged, but there's no point running anymore. So I'm home and this is where I intend to stay so that when the leech does turn my Bella, breaking the treaty in the process, I can happily kill him and his parasite family. Carlisle would be harder to kill, if there was such a thing as good then he'd be it even though he and his kind are supposedly evil.

"Do you have any food?" Quil asked but then I just heaved out another groan. There was also the very frustrating problem that Paul had imprinted on my sister and therefore stayed around the house even more often then most would like. He loves her and Rachel loves him, sure, but that doesn't mean we love him too. If he loves us, then it's only because we usually have good food in the fridge because of dad's many trips to Port Angeles.

"Nope, Paul made sure that our cupboards are bare," I muttered, feeling even more pissed now that I realized I was hungry too. "Wanna go to the cafe?" I asked them and Quil nodded enthusiastically whilst Embry just shrugged. Of course, his mom still made him breakfast because she thought he just had a high metabolism. Our parents didn't bother because they knew we'd get to the kitchen anyway.

"Well you can come and just watch us eat," I told him and he frowned but followed us towards the front door.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Dad asked us, arms folded as he sat in the kitchen doorway. My best friends were like deers in headlights, how sad.

"To the cafe, we're hungry," I explained and dad grumbled something I didn't catch even with my amazing werewolf hearing.

"They'll be here soon," He protested, running a hand through his greying hair.

"I'm not sure if three hungry, grouchy werewolves is the best first impression Susie and her kid could get," I shot back and dad glared at me.

"Here name is Mollie and wait till they get here, so at least then you can take her to the cafe with you," I groaned inwardly at the same time Quil's stomach rumbled.

"See, I'm wasting away!" Quil exclaimed and we all laughed.

But guess what? We did have to wait for them to come, we had to wait a long twenty minutes where Embry and Quil insisted on playing rock, paper, scissors throughout. Paul and Rachel came in halfway and whilst she went to get changed he came to join us, playing Quil at the game. Lets just say he lost and started shaking, but luckily he didn't phase. I'll admit Paul was a lot more self-controlled whilst he was with my sister dearest. It's odd how love can change a person.

"That was an unfair match," He muttered, scowling at Quil.

"It's not like I can read your mind so it was fair," He retorted and the scowl got darker.

"Best two out of five," I shook my head at them whilst Embry continued to flip through television channels.

He had it on Pokemon when we heard the old Dodge Charger coming up the street, I already knew what car they had seeing as Susie had come here so often. I could hear the Guns n Roses music streaming out the windows of the car and then it stopped and the doors opened and closed. Dad was already at the door before we had to tell him they were here.

He opened the door and wheeled himself out onto porch, greeting them happily, "Susie! Honey, you're finally here! And Mollie, I'm liking the hair!"

I rolled my eyes at the conversation as Rachel came back down the stairs, tying her hair into a ponytail, she shot Paul a smirk and went to the front door.

"It's great to finally meet you!" She said, hugging our new mommy and the kid. Then they all came back into the house and we watched them expectantly.

Susie was quite tall for an average human and very pretty, she was also about five years younger than my dad maybe 34, 35. That was when I saw what I was now going to refer to as the brat. She was short, skinny and looked out of place with her pale skin and deep green eyes. Her hair was an amazing colour of purple, bright and flame-like. I couldn't help that my heartbeat was erratic and I couldn't help that I wanted her in my arms. Fuck, fuck, fuck. No, no, no. Fuck! No!

Here's the dilemma that's now taking place, this tantalizing girl is going to be my sister but guess what? I've just imprinted...on her.


End file.
